1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat treatment system, a heat treatment method, and a program, which perform heat-treatment on an object to be processed, such as a semiconductor wafer, and more particularly, to a batch-type heat treatment system, a batch-type heat treatment method, and a batch-type program, which batch-process a plurality of the objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a batch-type heat treatment system that batch-performs a film-forming process, an oxidation process, a diffusion process, or the like on a plurality of objects, such as a plurality of semiconductor wafers, is used. It is possible for the batch-type heat treatment system to efficiently process a semiconductor wafer, but it is difficult to achieve uniformity of processes performed on a plurality of semiconductor wafers.
Accordingly, for example, Patent Document 1 suggests a method of improving a yield of a semiconductor device by including three or more gas injectors for a top portion, a center portion, and a bottom portion to introduce gases into a diffusion furnace and independently control flow rates, thereby equalizing supply amounts of the gases.
However, in processes of manufacturing a phosphorous (P)-doped polysilicon film (D-poly film), a film thickness of and P concentration in the D-poly film are adjusted to optimum ranges by changing two heat treatment conditions, i.e., a film-forming temperature and a PH3 flow rate. Such adjustments are performed based on experiments or senses of an operator of a heat treatment system since, both the film thickness of and the P concentration in the D-poly film are changed even when one heat treatment condition, for example the PH3 flow rate, is changed. Accordingly, a heat treatment system and a heat treatment method are required for an operator who does not have any knowledge or experience with regard to a heat treatment system or process to easily adjust heat treatment performed on an object to be processed.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. hei 11˜121389